crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Dream Intruder
For the past few days I've been dreaming very often which was quite the extraordinary for me, since I rarely had dreams. And every dream was familiar. I am walking in the woods at night with my dog, Sparky, right beside me. Just me going and going and going straight forward. This dream was really weird. One night I fell asleep after a lot of studying since I was still going to collage that time. I had my exams next week so I was only studying. It was around 1:30 when I heard Sparky bark. I ignored it as I thought it would probably be a cat. Sparky slept next to the big window which was facing the backyard where cats sometimes passed by. I was finally drifting to sleep when I heard Sparky coming to my room and jumping on my bed. I let him sleep there since it was quite cold in the room and I was pretty sleepy to take him downstairs. I was walking in the woods..but Sparky wasn't there. I heard a bark, and a few cries of my dog coming from an unknown area. I shouted Sparky's name but no response, not even a single bark. I kept walking straight forward and then I notice something lying on the ground with a small pool of blood. Near the pool, it was Sparky. His limps were all cut of and thrown away in different directions. His head was sliced in half and blood was coming out of everywhere. I was so scared I started running. I heard the wind howl into my ears and shivers cover my body. I then saw a silhouette near a tree..its eyes were white and dull. The creature opened its mouth and smiled. It smile was so crooked and creepy just like psychopaths. It started walking towards me, as I was screaming to myself "Wake up! Wake up!" I eventually woke up covered in sweat screaming. I look around my room and notice a small shine of light coming from outside. I ignored it, and went back to sleep. I was walking in the woods..the cold was chilling. I was lost, there was no source of life and the woods seemed quiet. I was looking from something but wasn't sure for what. I heard someone walking. I thought it was just my imagination, but I doubted so. I decided to go back, even though I didn't know where back was. I turned around, and it was behind me the whole time. The creature that killed Sparky. I heard it breathe slowly. Its crooked smile appears again and its head turns at me. My heart, suddenly came to a stop. It opens it mouth and says two words.. "Sleep well.." My eyes open wide. I try to move my hand but I'm paralyzed. Sparky is nowhere to be found. I feel like someone is pushing me down to the bed. I can barely breathe and my eyes start to water. I was terrified. And then my nightmare comes to live. He is there. At the door staring at me with its crooked smile. It starts walking towards me as its smile gets bigger and bigger. I hear faint barks..dead barks of Sparky who he was holding on his hands. He tosses him and smiles even wider. I tried to scream but something didn't let me to as if I was muted. The creature started breathing loudly. It came over my bed and looked at me smiling. It bent over my bed and looked at me. I felt its breath on my cheek, cold like ice. It smiled one last time and whispered to my ear.. "Sleep well.." Category:Disappearances Category:Dreams/Sleep Category:Beings